


Магниты

by Kirinata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Social Networking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinata/pseuds/Kirinata
Summary: Фото магнитиков с холодильника в рамках флешмоба Лика выложила ради шутки.Она совсем не ожидала, что это кто-то заметит, но через двадцать минут ей написали.
Kudos: 2





	Магниты

Лика редко выгладывала в Твиттер фотографии. Не только свои, но и вещкй, которые ее окружали. Кому это интересно? Ее сотне подписчиц, из которых действительно следят за аккаунтом максимум пятеро? Да и фотографировать она не умела; руки начинали дрожать, стоило только поднять камеру, и фотографии получались смазанными.

Фото магнитиков с холодильника в рамках флешмоба она выложила ради шутки.

Лика совсем не ожидала, что это кто-то заметит, о реакции и речи не шло. Но через двадцать минут ей пришло уведомление о том, что ей написали.

"Привет! У тебя классные магниты❤Ты правда была в Бейруте?"

"Привет) Спасибо, да, я там была", - Лика не знала, как ей ответить на это. Кому вообще интересно, какие у нее магниты и где она была? 

"Не за что❣ Я Ксюша, а тебя как зовут?" - незамедлительно ответили ей.

"Лика. Пртятно познакомиться)"

"И мне❣ Расскажешь поподробнее?"

Лика была удивлена. Никто еще не интересовался ее хобби и ее жизнью, ни в реальности, ни в интернете. И этот непривычный, неизведанный еще интерес, бесхитростное любопытство и непосредственность, с которой к 5ей обратились, показались ей очаровательными.

"Я с радостью) но в 280 символов не уложусь", - с сожалением ответила Лика.

"А если не писать?" - ответила ей Ксюша. Следующим сообщением был номер телефона. - "Звони через Whatsapp, чтобы деньги не тратить".

Почему бы и нет, подумала Лика. В еонце концов, что она теряет? И она набрала номер.

Они проговорили несколько часов. У Ксюши оказался приятный голос. Ксюша живо интересовалась всеми подробностями короткой поездки в Бейрут, Ксюша сглаживала любую появляющуюся неловкость добрыми шутками.

Ксюша понравилась Лике.

Ксюша уверяла, что это взаимно.


End file.
